robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Funny Moments
Delete this if it already exists please. Here, list the funny moments from TV. I'll kick us off: * Killerhurtz vs Cerberus * Major Tom vs Kat 3 * Bigger Brother vs Rick * Mute vs Mr Nasty * On Extreme Destruction, I was doing the final battle as Wheely Big Cheese, and Sir K drove up over me and out of the arena. Helloher (talk) 14:14, September 25, 2009 (UTC) *Hypno-Disc vs Robogeddon was quite funny. CBFan (talk) 14:24, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :I laughed at the following moments *Wheely Big Cheese vs Axe Awe - Jonathan Pearce's reaction *Killerhurtz vs Cerberus *Destruct-A-Bubble *Reading that Destruct-A-Bubble had managed to win a battle. *And of course, RA2's video of Velocirippa managing to lose to a weaponless, wheel-less robot. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 14:50, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh yeah, how could I forget that last one? 'Helloher (talk) 14:55, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Ah yes, I found out after I made it that the Velocirippa guy has an account on Youbtube. I hope he doesn't see it. Ahyways, here are some of mine: *Any and all house robot kills (sorry if that's too too general, it's just SO difficult to pick a favourite) *The Plunderbird team, especially Mike and Bryan's dialogue when the meet Julia Reed for the first time *Ripper (or was it Firestorm)? giving Refbot a concussion so that he counts "28...29...10" RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 15:17, September 25, 2009 (UTC) In addition.... *Fluffy's literal nose-dive into the pit from the flipper in Extreme 1. *Sir Killalot's nose-dive into the pit curtiousy of Tricerabot in Extreme Warriors 1. *The state Razer left Matilda in in the Southern Annihilator final (no nosedive, though). CBFan (talk) 16:16, September 25, 2009 (UTC) More... *The floor flipper OotA'ing two featherweights *Gianto *Mr Psycho's Head vs Topbot *Psycho being flipped by Firestorm Helloher (talk) 16:21, September 25, 2009 (UTC) I remember Growler going mental in Extreme 2 in the lightweight with Ellie's Litt Pink Bot (and the pit release button). Ewe2 vs Tetanus Booster, JP's play on words... As for games, I got Plague out with Firestorm in AoD (somehow...) and Plague out with Dominator 2 by reversing it into the arena wall (in Extreme Destruction). Master of Mayhem 02:01, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :I can't believe that I forgot to mention Beef-Cake being pulverised by Sir Killalot. Hollow victory, if the trophy was a cup, they could have put what was left of the robot in it. Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 09:13, October 18, 2009 (UTC) *Splinter vs Hypno-Disc....HILARIOUS! *Storm 2 pushing Supernova into Sir Killalot's track. *Sir Killaot reversing into the pit! Crumplezone MK2 11:25, October 18, 2009 (UTC) *Dominator 2 driving into the pit against Tornado, Granny's revenge and the Tartan Terror catching fire (the infernos are entertaining), Tartarus' secret agent claim, Killalot's mercy killings on Micro-Mute and Vortex Inducer, and Fluffy landing straight into the pit fromn the flipper (one which I remember very well, as it was one of the first I ever watched(The 2nd world champiomship was the first)).Deadbotuliza 20:54, November 26, 2009 (UTC) *Growler having his tummy tickled by Gravity, and JP breaking down in tears of laughter when the featherweights flew out of the arena ''and'' dived into the pit. BuggyBash666 12:47, June 6, 2010 (UTC) *I can't believe I never noticed it before. It's kind of hard to understand, so here's the transcript: '''RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 23:59, June 6, 2010 (UTC) It just has to be Bash vs Refbot :D 13:49, June 12, 2010 (UTC) For me, I have to say Julia Reed's prank on Toni Bond of Bulldog Breed 2. The man's wife was in labour, and Julia Reed comes up to Toni with a phone before the heat final, claiming to have a message. Robert and Tony Somerfield both nearly had heart attacks. Great stuff, Julia was fun. 'TG (t ' 03:15, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Most of mine are quite random little details that people probably don't remember: -Sir chromalot's entrance into the arena in the first round in series 6 - insignificant but pretty funny incident involving shunt -Diotoir attempting to self right against spawn again and both eyes popping off in series 5 -The antweight melée in extreme 1 where combat-ant sends another robot spinning out of the arena -JP's laugh when wedgehog swings its "toothpick" aimlessly as robot the bruce pushes it onto the grille in series 1 -GBH trundling into the pit in it's semi final gauntlet run in series 2.. Hypno-Disc tearing through Robogeddon,Stealth,Predator,V-Max(who by the end wished that someone else had entered in their place)Raizer Blade,Splinter tearing off both wheels of Ming 3,Atomic 2,Bigger Brother and Barber-Ous HILARIOUS! Killerhurtz and Cassius 2 shocking piece of driving. Razer ripping off all 4 Milly-Ann Bug's wheels--Bulldogbreed 23:19, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Spam vs Spawn Again. What really made me laugh, though, is that it drove into the pit just after Spawn Again's flipper started working. It's as if it decided that it didn't have a chance and bailed. Also, the Floor Flipper tossing G2 OotA and Cygnus into the pit at the same time. Middle Eye 20:38, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Also, reading that Killerhurtz won the Best Driver award in BattleBots. Middle Eye 17:02, February 12, 2011 (UTC)